


burn

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Gen, Prompt Fic, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "closing time" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, ten: You have what you've always had. You've got me.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Angels Take Manhattan_ , when Rory is first sent back in time; quote and multiple references to _The Doctor's Wife_.

They fly past her, neverending strands of might-have-been and will-be closing as she tears through them, heading unerringly for that brilliant golden spot on the horizon.  
  
No time, distorted or not, will stand between her and her child.  
  
(For a moment, she hears something in not-her voice – _so much bigger_ – but it's lost again in the roar of the vortex.)  
  


* * *

  
His reckless confidence falters - her mad Doctor who dreams of impossible things, and he doesn't think he can do this.  
  
But _they_ can.  
  
Someone has stolen from her thief. And she will burn the universe to get it back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
